Shadow Girl
by Uzumaki Pride
Summary: A girl who lives in California has always felt like she never fit in. She is always faster, stronger, and more special than others. But one day, a mysterious snake guy; Orochimaru, came to kidnap her. That was the beginning of her journey.
1. Chapter 1: Different

My name is Kira Sayaka and I'm a 12 year old who's in 7th grade. I was born into a japanese family, and I live a normal life in Los Angeles, California. Well actually, maybe my life isn't normal considering what I can do. Ever since I went to school, I'm always the fastest, most flexible, and most... weird. You see, I am the most athletic person in every class and school I've been to. I always have this urge to climb trees, run a thousand miles, and fight. My friends just adore me, my skill, and my looks. I don't look asian because I don't have chinky eyes, and people just tell me I look beautiful. So I guess you don't find that weird, but here's the weird part. Every time I'm in a race, in less than one second, I get to the finish line and everyone describes that what they say of me was a blur, and like a shadow. Driven into my mind was special symbols I know how to do with my hands super fast. Instead of climbing trees, I can somehow walk up trees with no suction cups or anything. I could even stand upside down on a tree! When I'm swimming, I can actually stand and walk on water. But enough about me, let's get on with my life.

I woke up on a bright, Friday morning. I quickly dressed into a purple t-shirt and black jeans. I ran downstairs for breakfast and ate fast so I could get to school on time. I kissed my parents goodbye and ran to school. P.E. was my first period, and we were running a mile today. I thought, No sweat, this is gonna be easy considering how different and weird I am. I completed the mile in three minutes, and by the time my friends finished, it was ten minutes already. My friend Tess said,"Amazing... you're japanese, so are you like a ninja or something?" I snorted,"Me? A ninja? I don't think so." In my second period, I blushed when my crush passed by, and Tess saw. She said,"Oooh, Kira! Why don't you just talk to him?" I said,"What? No way, he's got a girlfriend already." Tess sighed,"Shame... you two would be so cute together. I mean, you're both athletic!" I said,"You think that means something? He has nothing for me. He doesn't even think of me as a friend." Tess clapped me on the back and said,"Show him your amazing skills and beauty. He'll totally fall for you." I muttered,"I don't even have the confidence. I try to stay as far away from him as possible." The rest of the day went on as usual, me being the first and best in everything. You think I like attention? No way! I don't even like the fact that I was born into a japanese family. I'm just lucky they didn't give me a super long japanese name that's impossible to pronounce. Kira's a japanese name, but it's not really hard to pronounce. So after school, I went home and did my homework. Homework just pisses me off because I don't see the point in it. When my parents came back from work, they called me down for dinner. I'm obedient to my parents, but they don't really understand me. They think I'm an innocent little girl, but I'm more than that. They don't even know about my abilities. I went down for dinner, when I saw this swirling green light appearing in the living room. I thought, Am I imagining this? The green light grew brighter, and I could make out two figures. I cried,"Mom, Dad! Look over there!" I pointed to where the green light was, and it had turned into people. There was a disgusting figure who was licking his lips with a long slimy tongue, and a boy beside him was about my age. My dad stood in front of my mother and I and said,"What do you want!" Suddenly, the disgusting guy's neck outstretched and suddenly his neck was around my dad's neck, and he made eye contact with me and said in hisses, "Kira... you must come... with me..." I narrowed my eyes and said,"Or what? What do you want with me?" This guy resembled a snake, and he smiled creepily at me and replied,"Or I will kill your parents." I gasped and said,"But what do you want with me?" He hissed,"Your power... and your blood..." His neck flew over and circled around me, and I shivered. He licked my cheek and that was it. I slugged him in the face and growled,"I won't come with you!" Just then, I saw the guy that was accompanying the snake guy's expression change. It looked like shock and it was directed at me. I stared at myself and saw that there were shadows and fire surrounding, and slithering around me. The snake guy growled,"Enough!" He regurgitated a knife and held it against my dad's neck. He struggled, but it didn't work. My mom went to his defense, but she was kicked aside and she coughed out blood. I shouted,"ENOUGH!" Reluctantly, I said,"I'll come with you... if you promise to never hurt my parents or anyone else I know..." The snake guy said,"Oh, don't worry. You won't be coming back, so we won't either." Just then, I just realized how much I was gonna miss here, and this was just so sudden! I said,"Just... let me pack, and say goodbye." The snake guy said,"We don't have a minute to lose! Just hurry up!" I just realized the boy was just watching the whole thing intently, not saying a word. I studied him with one glance, and saw that he had jet black hair, and he must have had nowhere to go if he was going along with this snake bitch. I ran up to my room, jammed everything that was precious to me in my backpack along with my phone and precious memories, and muttered,"Please let me be dreaming..." I slapped myself hard before going back downstairs, but everything horrible was still the same. There was blood on the floor, and that snake bitch and his little follower was still there. My parents were standing in a corner cowering, and when the saw me, they cried,"Kira!" I ran over to them and my mom pleaded,"Kira... you don't have to go." My dad said,"We can take this guy, you don't have to go." I said,"Mom... I have to go, for your safety. Dad, you know you can't take him. He's different... and I think I know why he wants me..." My mom threw her arms around me and started sobbing, and tears ran down my cheeks. I hugged back and whispered,"I'm sorry... I promise I'll come back." I switched from hugging my mom to my dad, and he said,"You're our only child... we love you..." I whispered,"I know... but this is for you guys." I wiped the tears from my eyes and faced that snake bitch who's taking me away from my family and friends. I growled,"So where are we going?" The snake bitch said,"To the ninja dimension." Before I could say anything, a bright light flashed around us and suddenly, we were in a dark forest. I gasped,"What just happened? Where are we?" The snake bitch said,"Silence." The boy was just beside me, and I looked to him. He noticed me staring at him and he snapped,"What?" I jumped back because I didn't expect him to talk and I just narrowed my eyes and said,"Nothing." I thought, I need to think of a way to escape... Only one way... I have to fight and test my abilities... I've always won fights with the guys in school, even the toughest bullies... I'm Kira Sayaka! Most strong and athletic 7th grader! I can do anything! When that snake bitch wasn't looking, I threw a punch at the back of his head but he sensed me and caught my fist. I used my foot to kick his head, but he caught that too. I shut my eyes tight and concentrated on my power. I knew I had it, so I knew I had to release it now. My eyes snapped open and the snake bitch gasped and released me. He said,"It can't be... I knew that you had power and but... this?" The boy said,"What is it Orochimaru?" I thought, So this snake bitch's name is Orochimaru! Wait... isn't that japanese? Am I in Japan? I tried unleashing my full power, and there was a burst of purple light. When everything cleared up, Orochimaru was standing in front of me, looking smug. I stretched out both my hands, and released all my power again. I saw shadows whip around me, and they all headed for Orochimaru. It grabbed him, and started strangling him. I asked,"What do you want with me?" Orochimaru laughed and said,"I want to experiment on you, and perhaps use your body." I said,"Okay... maybe I didn't want to hear that..." Purple flames and shadows surrounded my body, and I launched it all at Orochimaru again. This time, I aimed for his chest and he started coughing out blood and wheezing. I took this opportunity, and started running for my life. I ran up the tree and started jumping from tree to tree, going as fast as I could. Just then, the boy with Orochimaru jumped in front of me and I almost slammed into him. I growled,"What are you going to do now?" The boy said,"I'm going to help you. You don't need your revenge... yet..." I snarled,"Get to the point!" He said,"I'm going to take you to my former village. My friends will help you... but they might interrogate you first... so..." I said,"What? I'm not going to tell them anything! Besides, why should I tell you anything?" The boy grabbed my wrist and said,"Because I'm trying to help you. I made a shadow clone to stall Orochimaru!" I said,"Fine... I guess you're helping me... but at least tell me your name." He said,"Sasuke Uchiha. Don't you dare tell the villagers anything!" I snorted,"I can keep a secret. I've kept tons from my friends..." Sasuke smirked and said,"Come on... can you jump trees?" I nodded and he said,"Alright, just follow me. You better keep up because I can't wait for you all the time." He lead the way, and I jumped after him. I think I got through 8 trees before my legs failed me and turned to jelly. I kneeled on the tree and said,"Sasuke, wait. I think I used up all my energy on Orochimaru." Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped back to where I was, lifted me up, and continued. I protested,"Dude! You don't just pick up a girl when you have no relationship with them! What the hell?" Sasuke asked,"Got a problem? Remember, I'm helping you." I rolled my eyes and said,"How did you even get friends?" Sasuke snorted,"I get friends cuz I'm awesome." I realized I was holding my backpack in my hand, so I unzipped it, took out the basketball I brought with me, threw it at his face, caught it in my hands, put it back, zipped it, and smiled as sweetly as I can. Sasuke glared at me, and I asked,"Got a problem?" Sasuke growled,"You're a difficult girl. Not exactly annoying like Sakura, but..." I said,"Whatever. Take me there, and get on with your so called master. I will try to find a way home, kick all their asses, and kick your master's again." Sasuke laughed and said,"Their asses are harder to kick than you think." I asked,"What did I actually do?" Sasuke looked away, then said,"Shadows. You control shadows, and you seem to manipulate them pretty well." I said,"Hmph. Didn't think you cared, Uchiha. You remind me of my first crush, the guy I hate now." Sasuke said,"Alright, I know how much you hate me now." I rolled my eyes and said,"Let's just... not talk for the rest of the trip." Sasuke nodded in agreement, and I accidentally fell asleep along the way. When I woke up, I expected to be in my bed and everything to be a dream, but I was still in Sasuke's arms. I jumped and he looked at me. He asked,"Had a nice nap?" I groaned,"It wasn't a dream?" He smirked,"Nope, this is the real deal." I sighed and asked,"We're still not there yet?" Sasuke said,"Now we are." He placed me on the ground, and I stood in front of the most natural, most unmodern, but beautiful village ever. I heard Sasuke say,"See ya Kira, remember not to say ANYTHING about me." I turned around and said,"Wait, how did you know-" But he was gone. I sighed and said,"Well, another challenger gone, another challenge to overcome." I turned back to the entrance to the village and took my first step."


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

I slung my backpack on my shoulder and started looking around. I managed to pass the sleeping guards or something at the front, but after a few more steps my legs gave way and I fell. I thought, Fuck what is wrong with my legs? Then the guards noticed me and one ran over to me. He asked,"Hey miss, are you okay?" I said,"Um, I think my legs are still... unable to move..." The guy said,"I'll get the hokage to take a look at you. She will know what to do." Just then, the guy turned around and said,"Hey, Izumo! Get this girl to the hospital and I'll get Tsunade." The other guy, Izumo, said,"Roger that!" He came over to me, slung my arm around his shoulder, and took me to the north side of the village to a big building. We went inside and it was indeed a hospital. He handed me to a nurse and the nurse placed me on a gurney. She took me to a room on the third floor and said,"Lady Tsunade will be with you in a moment." I didn't say anything and waited on the bed. I tried moving my legs, and they did move, but it still felt really weak. I sighed and said to myself,"What am I going to do?" Just then, the door opened and a blonde lady stepped in. She said,"Hello, I haven't seen you in the village before. What is your name?" I glared at her and said,"I don't trust you guys enough to tell you anything!" I thought, This must be the "Tsunade" everyone was talking about... Tsunade said,"Well, can you tell me how you got here?" I pouted and didn't answer. Tsunade sighed and said,"Well first, let me see what's wrong with you." She checked my legs and placed her hands on them. Her hands turned blue and my eyes widened. I didn't want to do anything, so I let her continue. Once she was done, she said,"Unusual... your chakra isn't well developed yet. Yet, you've pushed it to the fullest. May I ask, what happened?" I just shook my head, refusing to answer, so she said,"I will tell you what is wrong, but you have to tell me what I ask you in order to help you further." When I didn't say anything, she said,"Your legs turn on and off. What I mean by that is that since you've pushed yourself too far, the power is draining from your legs, then returning, and then draining again. You'll need to rest them fully develop your chakra, or at least not push yourself." I said,"Hmph..." Tsunade looked at me with a concerned look, but knowing that she couldn't get anything out of me, she just left the room." Once the door was closed, I sighed and lay back on the pillow. I was happy they didn't make me change into those hideous hospital gowns. I took my backpack from the desk next to me, and opened it up.

Tsunade's Point of View

When I realized the girl wouldn't say anything, I left. I returned to my office, and suddenly had an idea. I said,"Shizune! Summon Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, and Team 10!" Shizune said,"Y-yes Lady Tsunade!" I waited at my office, and after an hour, there was a knock on my door. I said,"Come in!" The door opened, and Naruto came first, along with the rest. Naruto asked,"Granny, why'd you call all of us?" I said,"All of you, there's a girl in the hospital who just came to the village this morning, but she refused to tell me anything. Not even her name. I don't know if she's suspicious or not, but she told me she doesn't trusts any of "us."' Sakura asked,"Why is that? I mean, we didn't actually do anything to her." I said,"I don't know, but someone must have done something to her that makes her not trust us. I want you all to talk to her and try to persuade her to tell us more about herself, and how she got here. Since you all are about her age, you might be more successful. This is an order, so do your best. Now, go!"

Kira's Point of View

Well, at least I have some peace and quiet... I threw my basketball up and down, catching it and tossing it again. Why did I even bring this? I remembered I threw this at Sasuke, and it was actually pretty funny. I smiled at the thought, until I heard someone knocking at the door. I didn't say anything, so the door opened anyways, and in stepped two girls. One blondie, and one pink haired girl. I said,"Who are you? Get your ass out of here cuz I'm not telling you anything!" The pink haired girl said,"Hey, calm down. We just want to help." I turned the other way and said,"I'm not gonna tell you guys anything. Not unless you tell me something first." The pink haired girl asked,"Okay, well what do you want to know?" I looked at the ceiling and said,"Y'know what, nevermind. I think you guys might be too bitchy to answer my questions anyways." The pink haired girl cried,"What? Me? You're calling me a bitch?" She started to head for me and the blond girl held her back and said,"Sakura! She's just a little confused." I huffed and said,"Just leave me alone." Sakura said,"Ino, she's just a wannabe that's acting all tough in front of us." I said,"Excuse me? Says you! You look like a princess wannabe." Sakura growled and threw a fist at me, but I caught it and twisted it. She writhed and gasped in pain, and I said,"Nice going princess wannabe, but don't underestimate me. I might not be a ninja like you guys are, but I am strong. So scram!" I let go of Sakura and she ran out the door. The blond girl remained, took one look at me, then followed Sakura. I smirked and said,"That's what I thought." Hmph... who thought I could be so rebellious? Exactly why my parents know nothing about me. Maybe if I do get back, I shouldn't go home directly... One by one, more people came in and tried to get information out of me. It's driving me crazy! WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END? Finally, it was nighttime and nobody else came. I pulled the blanket over my head and said to myself,"Please, leave me be and not have anyone come tomorrow..." Just then, I heard the door open and I removed the blanket from my head. I smelled chicken and I saw dinner heading my way. The nurse didn't say anything, just placed the tray on the desk next to me and left. Hunger overwhelmed me, and I started eating like there was no tomorrow. And that was what I hoped.

Hope you liked it! Give me your thoughts! Chapter 3 next!


	3. Chapter 3: A Trustworthy Guy

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't even bother to wish everything was a dream. I made it through the morning without any interruption, and I was beginning to think they've finally given up on me. They gave me a sandwich for lunch, and when I was done, a few minutes later, a midget with blond hair and orange clothes stepped through open door. Fuck what the hell are they doing? I'm not going to give out information to any of them! The blonde midget grinned at me and said,"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" I said,"I'm not answering anything unless I know where I am." Naruto said,"Huh? Well, you're in konoha." I raised an eyebrow and said,"Meaning...where?" Naruto replied,"The Land of Fire." I was getting more frustrated, so I shouted,"You're not being straight with me! Konoha? Land of Fire? How in the world am I supposed to know where that is?" Naruto said,"I can get you a map." I shouted,"Fuck that! I bet you don't even have a legit map, you little midget!" After saying that, Naruto looked hurt by my words. He muttered,"Jeez, I was just trying to be helpful..." He turned and started to leave, when I said,"Naruto, wait." He stopped in his tracks, and I said,"I'm sorry. I'm just really upset, and I really don't know where I am." Naruto turned around to look at me, then he said,"It's okay. But can you just tell me your name?" I smiled at him and said,"My name's Kira Sayaka." So much for being rebellious... I sighed, got off the hospital bed and closed the door. Making sure the window was closed and nobody else was around, I said,"Naruto, you have to promise me whatever I tell you now is just between the two of us." Naruto asked,"Why?" I said,"Please... just promise me." Naruto nodded, and I said,"You've been the nicest to me that came. You answered my questions... well, not specifically, but yeah. You also didn't try to force information out of me." Naruto asked,"What are you trying to say?" I took a deep breath and said,"I'll tell you how I ended up here, but I also need some questions answered too. Okay?" Naruto nodded, so I began,"I live in Los Angeles, California, and I go to middle school." Naruto interrupted,"Wait... where's Los Angeles, California? And we don't have middle school, we only have ninja academy!" I said,"Okay, so does that mean we're in Japan?" Naruto said,"Japan? Where's that?" I said,"It doesn't make sense... you're all ninjas so we must be in Japan." Naruto said,"Oh! We're mostly ninjas because we're in the ninja dimension." I said,"Finally! A straight answer!" Naruto asked,"That was what you wanted to know?" I nodded and said to myself,"Maybe... I don't want to go back... maybe... I belong here..." Naruto asked,"What?" I shook my head and said,"Anyways, I shouldn't even be in this dimension if it wasn't for Orochimaru!" Naruto's eyes widened and he exclaimed,"That bastard Orochimaru? Did he do anything to you? Did he give you a cursemark?" I shook my head and said,"Luckily, he didn't do anything to me." Naruto asked,"Did you see Sasuke Uchiha?" I bit my lip as I remembered what he said to me. "No, I don't think so. Orochimaru captured me alone." I lied. Naruto looked glum when I said that, so I decided to change the subject. I said,"Help me out here. I'm actually kind of antisocial, so help me sneak out of the hospital tonight. I want to show you something, and only you. I think I can trust you." Naruto grinned and said,"You can count on it!" I smiled at him, and he asked,"Wait, what if the others ask my progress with you? I'm a horrible liar, and they're smart enough to know something is up since I'm here so long." I said,"It's not that hard to say,'"I made no progress, but I refused to stop asking questions. I got no luck though..."' Naruto thought about it, then said,"Okay!" I said,"Good." Naruto headed for the door and said,"See you tonight!" I smiled and said,"Thank you." When he was gone, I lay back on the bed and raised a finger, and the shadow of my finger made the window swing open...


	4. Chapter 4: The First Friend

I'm fiddling around with my things, getting ready for the escape. I judged the distance from the window to the ground earlier, and I'm not sure if I could make it down. I push that thought out of my mind, and start eating my now cold dinner. Just then, there was a slight tap on the window and I go over to open it. I poke my head out of the window to see Naruto at the bottom, waving his hands at me. He shouts,"Kira! I'm here!" I hiss,"Shut up! We can't let anyone see us!" I put on both straps of my backpack and make sure it's securely on me. I put one foot on top of the windowsill and one hand to the side to balance myself. I look down, and Naruto said,"Don't worry, I'll catch you! I promise!" I'm starting to have second thoughts, but I raise the window up all the way, crouch down, and leap out. For a second, I feel like I'm suspended in the air, but I feel myself dropping so I close my eyes, but then I feel a pair of arms catch me. I was about to let out a sigh of relief, but Naruto fell on his butt due to the pressure and weight, and I tumbled down on him. I get up, brush the dirt off me, and hold out a hand for him to take. He takes it, and I help him up. He says,"Your clothes are all tattered... I could get you some new ones." I say,"It's okay... I don't need you to get me anything." Naruto says,"It's okay. Just come on!" He starts dragging me, and at first he's walking, then he breaks into a run so I have to run too and it is tiring. He's so hyperactive. When we finally come to a stop, I almost trip over my own feet. He takes me in and says,"This is a kunoichi store. I know you're not a ninja and all, but I think you'd like to look over some of this. Don't worry, I'll pay for everything." I say,"Naruto you don't have to spend your money on me." He says,"It's no problem! You need new clothes and supplies, so get what you want!" I ask,"Are you sure?" He nods and I sigh, and started to look for what I want. Suddenly, I become interested with shopping. I see some nice and fashionable outfits, and I pick out one that might fit me. I take it into the dressing room, and I put it on. There was a headband of some sort to keep my hair up, so I put my hair up into a ponytail. I fit on the rest, and it looks stunning on me. I actually look older than I really am.

I didn't know where the fan came from, and I hold it on my way out of the dressing room. When Naruto sees me, he says,"Wow.. you look way different! It's like you're a completely different person!" I smile and say,"I think I've decided to get this, but I don't know where this fan came from." Just then, the shop owner comes over to us and says,"Do you want that outfit? It does really look good on you, and the fan comes with it. It's supposed to come with the outfit, and it's a good weapon. But you're going to need to have some training with it if you're a beginner." I nod, and Naruto asks,"How much for the whole thing?" The shop owner says,"1000 ryo." Naruto takes out his little frog wallet and hands over the money. The shop owner thanks us, but on our way out, she says,"Wait!" We turn around and the owner says,"I'm throwing in a pack of kunais and shurikens to get you started." She dumps the packages in my arms and starts shooing us out of her shop. She says,"I have to close up now, hope you're satisfied with your purchase!" She closes the doors and I say,"Well that was weird..." Naruto stays silent, then says,"Kira... I have some bad news. My comrades are checking on you tomorrow, and they'll find out that you're gone." I frown and ask,"Is there anywhere where I can stay and also stay hidden?" Naruto is silent for a minute, then he says,"My place isn't safe... my friends visit me, so there's only one place that I know you'll stay hidden in, and that's Sasuke's house. I know where he puts his spare key, so you could stay there." I can't help but start laughing, and apparently Naruto doesn't understand why I'm laughing. I say,"You're such a stalker! Knowing where his spare key is... is he really that special to you?" Grimly, Naruto says,"Yes..." I see his expression so I turn serious too and say,"Sorry... so can I drop off my stuff there first?" He nods and leads the way. I follow him with my backpack on my back, and my new supplies in my arms. Once we got to a structure, he reaches his hand into the pipe, and pulls out a small, rusted key. He fits it in the door, and opens it. Once I got in the house, I get cold immediately. I start to shiver, so I hug my arms tight. Naruto sees me and says,"I'll pay the bills for you until you could get your own money. I'll also tell them that it's me using Sasuke's house too..." I say,"Oh Naruto... why are you doing so much for me? I'm just a stranger." Naruto says,"I want to make you feel comfortable in the hidden leaf village until we can get you a way home!" I smile, and I feel some tears in my eyes. Naruto notices and asks,"Kira, are you okay? What did I say?" I shake my head and said,"It's nothing... I've just never met a friend whose been this nice to me!" Naruto say,"Don't worry, it's nothing!" I smile, and he says,"I think the bedrooms back there..." I say,"I'm sorry for taking over your friend's house..." Naruto says,"It's okay, when I bring him home, we'll get you home too! Or we'll find a new house for you." I say,"Okay, cool." Naruto says,"Okay... well, good night." I say,"Wait!" Naruto stops and asks,"What?" I say,"Remember, I want to show you something... and you tell me if it's normal for you ninja." Naruto raises an eyebrow and says,"Okay..." I open a package of kunais and stuff it in my kunai holder. I run towards Naruto, push him out the door, lock the door behind me, stuff the key in my bra, and ask,"Where's the place where you guys train?" Naruto says,"We have a training field..." I say,"Great, take me there." Naruto leads me there and I find a target practice tree. Naruto asks,"Do you want to be a ninja?" I say,"I'm not sure... it's just that I think I'm supposed to be a ninja all along." I take out a kunai, and fling it at the tree. Surprisingly, it hit the bullseye. I smirked and took out more, and before I knew it, I'm throwing kunais rapidly at the tree, hitting the bullseye every time. It feels like I have more than two hands, and when Naruto gasps, I look at myself and see that in a way, I do have more than two arms. Shadow tentacles were assisting me in throwing the kunais at the tree. I stop right away, and the shadows fade away. I looked to Naruto and ask,"Not normal?" Naruto takes a deep breath and says,"I'm not sure... my friend Shikamaru can do something like that, but not in the way how you do it." I sigh and say,"Then it's time to test out my abilities." I bite my thumb so blood will flow out, and I use one of the hand signs that's in my head. I slam my hands into the ground, and in a poof, a giant hellhound appears. I gasp and jump back, and the hellhound says,"So you've finally summoned me.. Kira." I ask,"How do you know my name?" The hellhound sighs and says,"Guess you're still new to this. When did you come here?" I say,"Two days ago..." The hellhound says,"That explains it... well, I'm Bunkai, and I'm the Sayaka clan's summoning animal." I blink and say,"I don't understand..." Bunkai says,"Of course you don't sweetheart..." I glare at him and I already know that this hellhound is the arrogant kind. I ask,"So tell me so I can understand." Bunkai sighs and asks,"Do you know why you're named Kira?" I shake my head, and Bunkai says,"Your parents never wanted to name you this. Kira means death, and nobody wants to name their child death. They named you that because you were the first girl born in the Sayaka clan. And in the sacred scroll, it states that when the first girl is born, it is mandatory that she is named Kira because she is the special one out of all. It is because she, is the direct descendant of the sage of six paths."

**For better viewing, please go to my original fanfiction publishing site here: story/1238774/Shadow-Girl/4/**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding

"I don't understand, what or who is the sage of six paths?" I look at Naruto for assistance, but he looks as confused as I am.

"You children sure are clueless. And I sure expect a lot more from you, Kira." Bunkai says.

I glare at him and say,"Stop acting like you know me! I don't understand at all, who are you supposed to be?!"

"I am the Sayaka clan's sacred summoning animal." Bunkai says.

"I want to know more about myself and my family." I say.

"Honestly, I wouldn't say unless I can see your abilities. Therefore, fight that boy next to you." Bunkai says.

I hate him right away. He's so disrespectful to us, thinking he's superior. Who does he think he is?! He's just an animal. A hellhound. He's ordering me around! I'm about to refuse, but Naruto says, "Kira, I do want to fight you and see your abilities. I want to see how your abilities differ from Shikamaru's."

"Well... if you say so." I reply.

I position myself in a fighting stance, and Naruto makes his first move by throwing a kunai at me. I dodge almost effortlessly, and use the shadows to my advantage. I've never tried it before, but I try blending in with the shadows. I don't feel any different, but Naruto seems confused. I reappear behind him, and pin him down to the ground. I think I have him now, but to my surprise, he poofs away and I feel a kunai pointed at my neck behind me.

"Sorry, Kira." Naruto says.

"What? I don't understand... I thought..." I stutter.

"You surely are weak! That's all you could do?! Blend in with the shadows? I expected more from you! Even this wimp beat you!" Bunkai exclaims.

"Shut your mouth! Who are you to criticize me?! I don't give a shit if you are my family's "sacred summoning animal," but you are being so disrespectful and snotty to me I can't stand it anymore! Why don't you just go back to where you came from?!" I shout.

"Oh, so you don't want me to tell you about your family and train you." Bunkai says.

He had me there. I really do want to be strong and know about my family past. As much as I want Naruto to help me out with training, he can't help me with my special abilities or tell me about my family. I needed his help.

I grit my teeth and say,"Fine.. I'm sorry... please train me and tell me about my family."

"Good! From now on I will be your sensei, and the first thing I want you to do is activate your rinnegan!" Bunkai says.

"My... rinnegan?" I ask.

"Okay.. this will be hard... so what you have to do, is concentrate on your inner power within your eyes. Close them, and concentrate. When you actually feel the power, open them." Bunkai explains.

Closing my eyes and focusing with all my heart, I search for my inner power that is within my eyes. When I feel a surge, I open my eyes and Naruto gasps. Bunkai grins and says,"That's my girl."

"What's up with my eyes? I can't see myself so I have no idea..." I say.

"It's purple! And it has rings and stuff.. oh my gosh, you look creepy now..." Naruto says.

I instantly shut my eyes, willing for my normal eyes to return, and I reopen them.

Bunkai shouts,"No! What do you think you're doing?!"

I say,"I've had enough of your nagging. I'm not ready to take on my training today. Maybe next time."

I turn to Naruto and ask, "Any chance I can unsummon him?"

Naruto says,"Um... do the hand signs again and just like concentrate on making him go back to where he came from."

"WHAT?! NO YOU BETTER NOT-" Bunkai starts but I've already made the hand signs, and in a poof, he's gone.

I sigh and say,"Good he's gone... I hate him."

"But you need him to help you train!" Naruto says.

"Can't you train me?" I ask.

"I can, but I really suck. You wouldn't want me to train you."

"I rather have you than that bastard hellhound."

"Don't you like, want to go home? I mean, you wouldn't need to train here if we can find a way for you to go home."

"No, I realized that I don't miss them. I miss my friends, but overall, I don't miss my home. It's not even really a home for me because I get yelled at so much. Sure I got emotional when I was forced to go to Orochimaru, but it was out of fear because Orochimaru really is creepy. But overall, my parents don't mean that much to me."

"That's harsh."

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow, and you should just settle in if you don't want anyone else knowing about you. I suck at hiding, but I don't know about you. You can't let anyone see you in Sasuke's house, unless you want questioning."

"Okay, that's fine."

We start walking back to the house, with Naruto taking the lead. Honestly, I still didn't know my way around, and I've gotta do some exploring. I don't think anyone will recognize me in this outfit, and I've never wandered around at night before. It should be fun. I fetch the keys out of my pocket and shove the right one into the keyhole, and turn the knob. I walk in, and Naruto asks, "Sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yup, I'm going to be perfectly fine. You go have dinner or something, thanks for everything!" I say.

I shut the door right after, and collapse onto the bed. I throw my backpack onto the floor, and this should be like a vacation to me. I've got complete freedom, and no one can tell me what to do. Well at least, not my parents. My eyelids start to feel heavy, and I give in to my weariness, and the comfortable darkness consumes me.

**Naruto's Point of View**

Kira's an interesting girl. She's the first girl to not have criticized me and I think she and I can become good friends! I start heading home myself, when Sakura runs up to me and says, "NARUTO! THE GIRL IS GONE!"

"What girl?" I ask.

"You know, the girl that refuses to answer our questions!" She replies.

Oh... Kira. Dang it, what am I going to say?! I'm a horrible liar...

"She did?! I don't know anything!" I reply.

"Come with me! Lady Tsunade is freaking out about this, she says we should have taken care of a scared child like her!"

I never really thought she was a scared child, and I think she's actually pretty cool! But if Granny Tsunade is freaking out about this, it can't be good. She is scary when she's mad. I run with Sakura to the hokage mansion, and when we enter her office, everyone is there. Tsunade was saying,

"And you guys never decided to stay with her a little longer and try to let her feel comfortable?! You all didn't even try to befriend her?!"

Her glance fell upon me and she says,"Naruto! You should've succeeded out of all people! I know you are not the kind of person to give up! Tell me what happened between you two!"

She's fuming. I don't know how to lie! How am I supposed to say this?!

**Hahaha... well, that's a lot of dialogue. I know I just started putting the dialogue in the correct format, and I do that now because I want to have proper grammar and maybe become an author someday! And yeah, the dialogue format still is kinda out of place, but I'll get the hang of it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Knowing My Place

**Still in Naruto's P.O.V.**  
>"Um okay... so I went in the room, and... uh... she refused to talk to me. She kept saying she wouldn't answer my questions, and I kept insisting, so she uh, literally kicked me in the face. I didn't want her to hit me again, nor did I want to hit back, so that's how it went!" I finished with a grin pasted on my face.<br>"Uh huh... I see. So basically you just gave up right there." Tsunade answers.  
>"I DID NOT! I just didn't want to pick a fight with her! I had to put ointment on my face because it hurt so bad, and there was a bruise!" I say. I hate making a fool out of myself, but I promised Kira I'd cover for her. I am going to ask for ramen later.<br>"Where is the bruise?" Tsunade asks.  
>"I heal fast, and using the ointment made it heal completely. Oh I really gotta use the bathroom right now!" I say while holding my stomach. I am running out of lies... she's gonna force the truth out of me! She has an annoyed look on her face, and she says,"Alright Naruto, you may go." I nod and run out the door, running home as fast as I can. I crash into bed without changing, and look at the time. 10:00pm. Jeez, am I really nice enough to make a fool out of myself, or is it just me? Whatever. I'm just going to shower, then sleep. I've had enough for one day.<p>

**Kira's Point of View**  
>When I wake up, it's around midnight. Ha, my parents would never let me stay up so late. Well, I'm not exactly staying up, but it would do some good if I went exploring now. It's dark, but I doubt there would be anyone who would mug me or see me. But just to be safe, I take out a black sheet, and cut it up so it would fit on me like a cloak. I made a separate hood, and pin it on with a pin. I put the hood over myself, and ever so cautiously crept out of the house. I only bring one weapon with me, and that is a kunai. It is really hard to see with just moonlight, and it's as dark as can be. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" A voice makes me jump, and I turn around to see one of Naruto's friends. What's his name? Oh yeah, this is the lazy one.<br>"N-no one..." I stutter.  
>Real smooth, Kira. What kind of fool's gonna fall for that?! What do I do now?! I have no choice, so I start running, but something freezes me in my tracks.<br>"Shadow possession jutsu, complete." Shikamaru says.  
>Oh crap, what do I do, what do I do? Shikamaru makes me take off my hood and look directly at him. He asks,"Haven't I seen you from somewhere?"<br>I don't answer, and try really hard to blend in the shadows. I try so hard, that I'm able to break his shadow connection with me while hiding in the shadows. I run home being concealed by the shadows, and don't stop until I am in the house. I sigh, and lie on the bed. This was harder than I thought. It's like I'm a criminal! I have this tingly feeling inside me, I think it's giddiness. I've stole something back in my dimension before, and it was fun when I got away with it with my friends! But this, I almost got caught! If only my friends were here to have fun with me... But whatever! I kick back and lay awake on the bed. I really feel bad for taking Sasuke's whole place. Maybe hiding is harder than I thought! I don't want to be stuck here forever. How will I get through tomorrow?

**Ugh... I hate beginnings... I want to progress this quicker, but all my plans for this story are in the future! I'm sorry... for now, please bear with me. Hope you liked this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

Naruto climbs in the window and lands right next to me. I don't tell him anything about what happened last night, but he says,  
>"So what do you do for fun?"<br>"Basketball." I say.  
>"Basket- ball?" He asks.<br>I take out the basketball from my backpack and say, "This."  
>"Oh, I think I saw that before on TV or something!"<br>"Yup. It's a pretty well known sport. Do you wanna play with me?"  
>"Oh sure! But like.. I don't know how to play so you gotta teach me."<br>Okay... but I'm pretty sure you guys don't have basketball hoops or poles here."  
>"Um... nope!"<br>I laugh and say, "Okay then, we'll have to make makeshift basketball hoops and poles."  
>I head out the door and the door slams into Naruto's face.<br>"Sorry! I'm utterly clumsy..." I say.  
>Naruto rubs his forehead and says,"That's alright. Ow that hurt..."<br>I end up getting an abandoned basket, and a 20 foot metal pole.  
>"Dang... you guys have 20 foot metal poles?!" I exclaim.<br>"Haha yeah..."  
>I find super glue, and I poke a big hole in the basket, and glue it to the middle of the big white construction board I glued on the pole.<br>"Oh god this is so lame..." I say.  
>It took me thirty minutes to make sure it stays, and I dribble the ball a few times before throwing it. The basketball went in alright, but it got <em>stuck. <em>  
>"God damn, what does it take to get a real basketball hoop?!" I exclaim.<br>With one push, I push the whole thing down and take my basketball.  
>"There goes my hard work..." I mumble.<br>"So I guess we're not playing?" Naruto asks.  
>"I'll explain the rules to you. So basically, you have to dribble this ball and shoot it into the hoop. No traveling, which means no running with the ball in your hands without dribbling, and double dribbling which is dribbling with both hands. You could pass the ball with one hand to another though-"<br>"Hey Naruto! What are you doing?!" An annoying female voice shouts.  
>Oh god, it's that wannabe princess. She better not recognize me.<br>"Naruto, who's that?" Sakura asks.  
>"Uh..." Naruto says.<br>"None of your goddamn business." I snap.  
>Geez, I just hate her a lot. Even though we don't really know each other. I just get this vibe that like, that I just hate her.<br>"Your friend is rude.." Sakura protests.  
>"Hmph... well I'll see ya around, Naruto!" I say and start walking away.<br>"Hold on a sec." A new voice says.  
>Just then, I feel myself get paralyzed. As if by instinct, I flit to the closest shadow to me, and I end up behind a tree.<br>"Aha! I knew it! You're that girl from last night!"  
>It's that Shikamaru guy. The lazy one.<br>"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Naruto asks.  
>"Last night she was in a cloak, and I thought a recognized her. I put her in my shadow possession, but she broke out of it through the shadows, just like she did now. And I thought she looked familiar, so now I know that she does!"<br>Ah shit... he's lazy, but smart. He's gonna expose my existence!  
>"She's the girl who refused to say anything in the hospital!"<br>"Byeeee!" I exclaim and start walking away.  
>"Oh you stay right here! We got in trouble because of you and you have to clear everything up!" Sakura nags.<br>"Shut the fuck up, wannabe princess!" I hiss.  
>She gasps, and Naruto says,<br>"Shikamaru, she didn't want to be exposed, and she trusted me. Don't tell anyone else."  
>"Why not? I'm gonna tell Lady Tsunade right away!" Sakura says.<br>Suddenly, I'm at her throat with a kunai.  
>"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naruto says and quickly pulls me away from her.<br>I put the kunai back and say,  
>"Sorry, I can be a little impulsive sometimes."<br>"Well what are we gonna do?" Naruto asks.  
>"Just tell them. My secret's out anyways. I just don't want a lot of questions asked. Gosh, I hate my life..." I say.<br>Shikamaru looks at each of us oddly, then heads to the hokage mansion. I put my face in my hands and think, _Better have this sorted out then stay in the shadows forever. Even if that's my talent! _

**Eh, corny chapter. Sorry! I needed to think more on this, but I'll come up with a better chapter soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Proper Tour of the Village

"Alright, I believe I did not introduce myself properly. My name is Kira Sayaka and I got kidnapped from my dimension and was brought here to this... ninja dimension. I appear to be able to control shadows and I'm related to.. a sage guy of six things?" I say.  
>"It can't be... the sage of six paths? That's impossible! And you've been kidnapped from another dimension? By who?!" Tsunade asks.<br>"Orochimaru." Naruto answers.  
>"Orochimaru kidnapped her?! How did she get away then?!" Tsunade exclaims.<br>"My awesome power overflow." I say.  
>Everyone looks at me oddly, so I say,<br>"Just kidding... I uh, got lucky."  
>"So where have you been hiding all this time?" Tsunade asks.<br>"In a house..."  
>"Whose house?"<br>"Uh..."  
>"I've been letting her stay in my house." Naruto speaks up.<br>"Why didn't you tell us?" Tsunade asks.  
>"She was a little shy, and she trusted me so I had to help her. C'mon Granny Tsunade, just give her some space and just let it go. She can be a shinobi with us! She can help a lot!" Naruto suggests.<br>"Hmm... Naruto, aren't you scheduled to leave the village in a week to go train with Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks.  
>"Yeah, Pervy Sage will be back in a few days and then after a few more days I'll have to go!" Naruto replies.<br>"Alright. In order for her to be a shinobi and learn the shinobi way, she must follow and train with you two. So that means Jiraiya has a new pupil!"  
>"Really? That's awesome, yeah!"<br>"Hmm... well right now you're gonna have to properly show Kira the whole village while I try to find out more about why Orochimaru would kidnap her and how he has the ability to go into different dimensions. I'll call for you two when I have figured this out but for now you guys are dismissed."  
>We all leave the hokage mansion and it's really awkward for me. I don't know what to say, everyone's whispering behind my back, but suddenly, Shikamaru says,<br>"So why didn't you just tell us who you were? Wouldn't that have been much easier?"  
>"Well, considering all you guys were just pressuring me and how you tried to trap me, it's not that easy!" I reply.<br>"I guess we should have been less hard on you, but what I'm really wondering is how you can get away from my shadow possession jutsu!"  
>"Well how in the world should I know, aren't you the genius?"<br>"What a drag... wait how do you know I'm smart?"  
>"Wild guess... so Naruto who's this Jiraiya guy and where are we going next week?"<br>"Oh, well Pervy Sage is my sensei and he travels a lot, and he promised to take me on a long trip to train so we're not gonna be back for a while." Naruto answers.  
>"Pervy Sage... from what you call him, I'm taking he's a perverted old geezer?" I guess.<br>"You got it!" Naruto answers.  
>"Oh great..." I mumble sarcastically.<br>"Hey, how bout I introduce you to all my friends properly and also give you a proper tour of the village?"  
>"That sounds nice... Shikamaru you coming?"<br>"No... it's too much of a drag. I'm going home..." Shikamaru says.  
>"Okay... so uh where we going first?" I ask Naruto.<br>"Hokage mountain! The view up there is unbelievable!" Naruto says.  
>"Oh really? How we gonna get up there?"<br>"Just follow me!"  
>Naruto grabs my wrist and drags me over to the hokage mansion. Then suddenly, he jumps and I'm lifted up and I'm on the roof of the hokage mansion.<br>"Whoa!" I exclaim.  
>He jumps once more and suddenly I'm on top of a stone head. Naruto grins at me and asks,<br>"You didn't know we can do that?"  
>"Of course I know... it's just that... I've never tried it before. I think I can, but I've never tried." I answer.<br>"Well don't worry, it's very easy you'll learn how soon!"  
>"Haha, you're so enthusiastic. But I don't think that I can catch up in time. I barely know anything! It's like I'm starting as a baby again."<br>"Hey don't say that! That's quitter talk, and I won't stand for it! If you don't give up, anything's possible, and once we track down Orochimaru, we'll get you home!"  
>"Home? Wow... I never really thought about it ever since I came to Konoha..."<br>"You don't... miss your dimension?"  
>"I'm... not sure about it. I mean I have to admit, your dimension is really interesting. And I'm kind of excited in learning your ways and y'know working up what was that called... ninjutsu by myself."<br>"I can always help out, and although I never really taught anyone but Konohamaru, I think I can teach you."  
>"Who's- wait never mind."<br>I face the view that I never actually looked at once I was up here and I am taken aback. I say,  
>"Wow... this is... amazing!"<br>"I know right? Wait til I show you the rest of the village!" Naruto exclaims while he grabs my wrist again and jumps off the stone head. I let out a small shriek as we fall, but Naruto seems to be able to jump in midair and we land on a rooftop.  
>"Naruto you're gonna break my wrist by doing that!" I exclaim.<br>"Whoops, sorry! You can ride on my back next time!" Naruto says.  
>"Ride... on your back. Dude I'm taller than you by like four inches!"<br>"I can do it! Watch!"  
>Without warning, he lifts me up onto my back despite my protests and he leaps to another rooftop. He lets go and I complain,<br>"Dude!"  
>"What?" Naruto asks.<br>"Ugh... let's just walk. I bet you were gonna fall with me on your back."  
>"No way!"<br>I laugh and start walking but I wasn't watching where I was going and I forgot that I was on a _roof _so I walk _off _the roof and start falling! Agh... bend the knees bend the knees _bend the fucking knees! _The impact on my feet causes a shockwave throughout my entire body! But I bent my knees so it's fine... I think. Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that.  
>"Are you okay?" Naruto shouts from above.<br>"Yeah... hey I have an idea! Let's just walk from now on!" I say.  
>"Okay, but that's really boring..."<br>"Well you walk all the time! That's what your legs are for..."  
>"Kira, you're boring."<br>"I'm not boring! Fine, I'll go on my own then."  
>"Wait, I was kidding!"<br>I start walking off on my own and suddenly Naruto catches up to me.  
>"Hey let me introduce you to everyone!"<br>"Nah I'm good... they already introduced themselves to me in the hospital."  
>"Aw c'mon! How bout I properly introduce you to the girls?"<br>"Oh no... those girls are the worst! Except that... what's her name? Hinata. Yeah that Hinata girl seemed nice. She's way too shy though... I mean, I'm already shy but if we were gonna enter a shy contest, she'll win by a landslide."  
>"They're not that bad... I mean, they're really nice once you get to know them..."<br>"Nice?! That pink wannabe princess. Nice?! I don't think so!"  
>I start walking a little faster and head for the village entrance.<br>"Hey can I explore a bit by myself? I just wanna check out some stuff." I say.  
>I run off by myself towards the village entrance to see if I can retrace my steps starting from the village entrance and back, but I run into someone.<br>"Whoa, where are you going little girl?"  
><em>Little girl?! <em>Okay, who's this douche?!  
>I look up and see a tall man with long white spiky hair in a ponytail and some sort of headband with a kanji on his forehead.<br>"Okay old man, lemme tell you something right now. I do not like it when people call me a little girl, and whoever already knows that and still does to provoke me, gets it. Got that?"  
>"Ooooh a feisty one. I like that." The man says.<br>"Hey Pervy Sage! You're back early!" I hear Naruto shout.  
>Pervy Sage? Isn't that... my new sensei that I'm going to be traveling with? It's him? Uh... I just insulted and threatened my sensei... shit. What am I gonna do now?<br>"Hey I see you've met Kira!" Naruto says.  
>"Oh, so this feisty one's named Kira! Is she new here Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.<br>"Yeah, in fact, we'll be traveling with her! You should go see Grandma Tsunade, she'll tell you everything!" Naruto says.  
>"Oh okay." He starts walking to the hokage mansion but then he stops, gives me a perverted look, winks at me, then says, "I will see <em>you <em>later Kira."  
>Once he was out of earshot, I moan,<br>"_He's _your mentor?!"  
>"Haha yup..." Naruto answers.<br>"I uh... kinda insulted and threatened him when he came in."  
>"Oh he won't hold it against you. Didn't you see how happy he was?"<br>"Yeah I guess... but I think he's gonna be really perverted around me."  
>"Yeah... that's what you have to deal with. Good thing I'm a guy!"<br>"Actually, I can deal with it. Let's fight pervertedness with pervertedness."  
>"You're perverted?"<br>"Not physically, but I have a perverted mind."  
>"Haha, well let's wait for him at the hokage mansion. I can't wait to tell him everything!"<br>Well this should be fun. My resting time has been cut short, and I just insulted my future mentor/sensei. Let's see how this turns out.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **


End file.
